


Fall Afternoon

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Multi, b/w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: A little something I've been meaning to make for a while now :D I'm certain you can view it as gen even though in my head it is part of the Waltz Verse, probably after Neal had shaved his beard for one of their little games, lol :DFor china_shop :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).



> A little something I've been meaning to make for a while now :D I'm certain you can view it as gen even though in my head it is part of the Waltz Verse, probably after Neal had shaved his beard for one of their little games, lol :D
> 
> For [](http://china-shop.livejournal.com/profile)[**china_shop**](http://china-shop.livejournal.com/) :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/it8nvkxwz50ep3d/three.png?dl=0)  



End file.
